Building Up
by InLust
Summary: Post S1. Quinn doesn't know why but she's been getting a lot of nosebleeds every time Rachel Berry crosses her mind. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's been awhile since I've posted on but I am just moving some stuff over from my livejournal for everyone to enjoy. Also, doing some edits to each chapter.

**Warning:** Lots of sexual thoughts and sex.

Disclaimer: Not mine obviously.

* * *

Quinn let out a relieved groan as she laid down her sore limbs against the sizzling grass. The sun was shining brightly into her eyes that she threw her arms over her face to spare her the agony of being blinded. She took in the stuffy, hot atmosphere around her before forcing herself to think of other things in order to relieve herself.

"Are you okay, Q?" Brittany asked.

"It's just so _damn_ hot," Quinn responded, not moving any other inch of her body.

The sun felt like it was blazing even more as Quinn felt the air get thicker. Her brain was beginning to feel like it was slowly boiling inside of her brain.

The other girl reminded Quinn of her pain with a slight poke to her stomach.

Quinn groaned. Her abs burned at the touch. Even if it was hot, she literally could not move her body. After being out of practice for so long, getting back onto the Cheerios had been hell. Coach Sylvester had decided to work everyone harder than before Quinn had gotten pregnant. She was dealing with getting over her extra weight from when she was pregnant and making sure she had a good diet, which amounted to a serious balance between food and workout. Somehow the latter always seemed worse than hell.

"Shouldn't we go to Glee? We are going to be late," Brittany asked carefully.

Quinn let out another groan. The ground seemed more comfortable even if it was a bed of burning grass.

The blonde just couldn't imagine going to Glee practice after Cheerio practice today. After hearing Sylvester's terrorizing screams, she did not want to endure Rachel Berry's bossy voice.

_Goddamnit_. Rachel Berry. She frowned to herself at the thought. That girl was always on her last nerve as Quinn came to realize. The way the brunette just strode right up to the front of the class and belted out her song of the day really annoyed her simply because she knew Rachel knew that she hit every note. The way the brunette spun around Finn or the whole room while singing her heart out. The way the brunette would shoot up her hand first to make a suggestion or answer a question. The way the brunette wore her skirts at dangerously short lengths. The way the brunette showed off her luscious slim legs on a good day.

_The way the brunette gave this subtle flirtatious look to her as she sang. _

_The way the brunette would look if her hair was mussed and back was pressed up against the walls. _

_The way the brunette would look with her perfect sized breast as she tossed aside her hideous argyle sweater. _

_The way the brunette would groan and writhe under her as she would bend her head down to kiss-_

_Yes..._Quinn sighed.

"Oh my god! Quinn! Are you okay?!" Brittany exclaimed before Quinn could even pull herself out of her thoughts.

Quinn shot up and felt her head rush. Then she realized what Brittany had been exclaiming about and felt a warm liquid running along her lips down to her chin. She brought her hand to the damp lines and saw the blood pool in her hand. "Shit!" The blonde jumped up leaving Brittany looking stunned. "Tell them I will be late to Glee!" Quinn yelled back as she ran off holding her now bleeding nose.

"If everyone is here, let's get started!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed as he placed his briefcase down on the piano. "Since, Sectionals is nearing, I thought we could take this opportunity to think about how far we've come and how much we've grown as a team." He pulled out some sheet music. "I have the perfect song."

Everyone else in the room shot their eyes to Rachel, knowing she had an objection ready and waiting. They were right as they saw her hand shoot up into the air.

"Mr. Schuester, considering our track record, do you think that it is wise to recycle a theme that we have used in past years?" Rachel asked calmly as she stood up and made her way to the piano.

"Well, considering that this is our last year together, I thought we could be a little more nostalgic," the teacher tried as he began to pass out the sheet music.

Rachel crossed her arms across her chest. As the teacher moved around the room. "Don't you think we should do something a little more in celebration of what is to come? We are graduating and we could try to go out with a bang."

"Uh, where is Quinn?"

The whole room looked at each other and shrugged.

"Her nose started bleeding, so she's going to be late," Brittany answered as she picked up her head from Santana's shoulder.

Mr. Schuester furrowed his brow before absentmindedly handing Rachel her sheet music.

It slipped out of her hand and glided to the ground before Rachel could grab it. She huffed and bent over to pick it up.

Quinn entered the room with a napkin in hand just as Rachel was bent over. She stood shocked as she saw Rachel's ass in the air and her panties peaking out from her dangerously high skirt.

The blonde felt the heat run to her head and her head lighten. Rachel Berry bending over for whatever the hell it was sent Quinn into a whirlwind of thoughts only Puck would have.  
_  
Rachel bending over in her skirt with her panties pushed aside as Quinn seizes her from behind. She's kissing and nipping at the brunette's neck harshly before slipping inside of her-_

**Drip.**

Quinn looked down again and saw a drop of blood fall to the ground. "FUCK!" she yelled out angrily.

Everyone looked at her.

The blonde pinched the area beneath her nose and tried to stop the bleeding. She looked up again and all she could see was Rachel looking at her with a stunned expression. Her head began to lighten even more.

_Goddamnit_. Quinn turned and rushed out of the room holding her bleeding nose once again.

_This is getting ridiculous. Quinn angrily thought to herself. Why the hell do I keep bleeding? Why the hell do I keep having perverted thoughts about Berry? God. I know I am semi-nicer to that girl but seriously? She's still annoying and bossy._

She has to learn how to shut up. I bet when I was walking in she was complaining about the next song that Schue was going to give us. God, if I were there, I'd just shut her up by slamming her against the wall and kissing her.

The blood in the paper towel grew heavier and damper in Quinn's hand. She looked up in the mirror of the bathroom and cursed again. _What is wrong with me?! _The blood began flowing out of her nose profusely as she discarded the bloody paper towel in the trash before grabbing another one.

She focused on getting her nose to stop bleeding by pushing aside the thoughts of Rachel Berry.

Once the bleeding was slowing down, the door to the bathroom swung open. She turned her head and saw Rachel Berry standing there. _Of course! Right when the bleeding is finally stopping!_

"You weren't at the nurses so I knew you would be here. You shouldn't just let your nose bleed. Losing blood is still serious even if it is coming from your nose. You are lucky that my extensive training has allowed me to attain very practical skills. I now know how to take care of broken bones, lacerations, perform CPR, and of course stop nose bleeds." Rachel rambling forced Quinn to shut down her brain.

The blonde realized she hadn't even said anything and Rachel was there to respond with her life story. She inwardly groaned noting how much she had _just _tried to push Rachel to the back of her mind.

"Shut up, Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed as she rubbed her temple. The pressure on her head was not going anywhere as long as Rachel was around. It was becoming a _thorn_.

Rachel didn't care too much for Quinn's response and moved closer to the blonde. Quinn instantly took a step away.

"What are you doing?" the blonde said with warning.

The shorter girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Quinn tried to focus on her face but realized that Rachel had been wearing an extremely tight blouse..._bleeh_...but it was white and gracing Quinn's view with the fullness of Rachel's breast. The fact that Rachel crossed her arms made the view even more..._alluring_...as she practically pushed them up to say _HELLO, QUINN! LOOK AT US_.

"You can't expect me to help you stop bleeding if you keep moving away from me." Rachel said with annoyance. She took another step and Quinn backed up again.

The last thing that Quinn wanted was to get close to Rachel seeing as how her thoughts were already wild enough.

"Quinn! Stop moving!" she demanded. She practically ran up to Quinn and seized one of her hands.

"Hey!"

"Here, all you need to do is to run your wrist under a little cold water and it'll help stop the bleeding," Rachel lectured as she placed Quinn's wrist under the cool running sink water. Quinn felt slightly tickled at the cool water. "You act like you've never gotten a bloody nose before or something."

"I haven't," Quinn responded absentmindedly knowing Rachel was too focused on her wrist to realize that she had a clear view of her breast again. _Those buttons look like they're going to pop right off. __God, please just let those apples fall._

"That is strange; it might be because of the weather. The extreme heat can do that to people," Rachel went on and on about the probable causes of bloody noses as Quinn began to zone her out.

All the blonde could focus on was how Rachel had looked today. First the plaid skirt was noticeable. Then her white cotton panties. Now her tightly fitted, white blouse. Those images only _forced _Quinn to imagine Rachel _naked. In different positions. As she kissed her all over.  
_  
There again. Her nose bled even harder.

"Quinn!" She hadn't even realized her hand had gotten bloody and there was a trail of blood from her nose down to her wrist.

"FUCKKKKKK!" Quinn cursed loudly. "I'll take care of it myself Berry!" She reached out with her damp hand for another paper towel but her vision was obscured by tears beginning to fill her eyes because _goddamnit _she had to stop thinking like Puck. All she felt was fabric and heard a loud squeak.

_Shit_. Quinn realized she had inadvertently reached out to touch Rachel's breast. "Get out of my way!" she angrily added to hide her satisfaction.

Rachel quickly got out of Quinn's way and grabbed more paper towels.

Quinn took them and rushed out of the bathroom. If she was going to be near Rachel any longer, she was sure to die of nosebleeds.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something _off _with Quinn. Rachel instantly noticed as the blonde rushed out from the bathroom. Quinn had clearly been trying to hide something from Rachel. Especially, after accidentally groping her, Rachel couldn't help but notice a tinge of satisfaction in Quinn's voice before the she yelled and ran out.

Rachel furrowed her brows. She knew Quinn always had a dislike for her but she couldn't help but notice interesting events while Quinn's nose bled. For instance, Quinn had a clear view of her ass when she entered the room._ Instant nosebleed._ Then, her unnatural reaction to Rachel's proximity. Then, her glances at her chest as Rachel held her wrist under the cold water.  
_  
That is very interesting indeed. _The singer thought to herself as she deduced what could be wrong with Quinn. _The next couple days should definitely be interesting. _

It started out subtle, Rachel's quest to find out why the blonde's nose was bleeding. First, it started in Spanish class.

"Hey, Quinn could you help me with pronouncing this?" Rachel turned around from her seat to ask her. "I can't seem to roll my Rs."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. _What the fuck._She really didn't feel like helping the girl. More than anything she was expecting Rachel to already know everything.

Then she stared at the brunette's expression. Rachel pouted at her with her bottom lip slightly out and puppy dog eyes. _She was begging for help. I know what else she could beg for. _Quinn shook her head of her thoughts.

"Berry, how can you not know how to roll your Rs?" the blonde quickly snapped at her to recover. "It's not even that hard."

"Well, I don't know! That's why I am asking you for help!" Rachel exclaimed. "You know just because I am already going to be a star, it does not mean that I know how to do everything. I have to experience and be taught a couple lessons before I know what I am doing."

Quinn furrowed her brows in disbelief. If Rachel meant for what she said to be completely innocent, Quinn sure as hell did not hear it that way. All she could think about was keeping Rachel after class and showing her a couple of lessons herself. The blonde slapped her forehead this time.

"All you need to do is place your tongue properly, relax, and just do it."

Rachel hid her smirk at Quinn's instructions and continued to play dumb. "You make it sound so easy."

"It is!" Quinn was getting annoyed. She couldn't stand Rachel any longer. "Look, bend the tip of your tongue up a little and tense it a little before trying it. Just relax."

Rachel rolled her eyes and stared at the blonde. She licked her lips slowly and breathed out. She stared seductively at Quinn, who desperately tried to look elsewhere, parted her lips, lifted her tongue slowly, and followed through with rolling her R.

Quinn blanched at the sound. "_Rrrr_." It was almost as if Rachel was trying to seduce her. The sound only forced images of Rachel on top of her.

_Rachel straddling her hips and raking her hands down Quinn's bare chest. Her lips licking the shell of her ear._

_Her tongue licking Quinn's earlobe slowly._

_A low purr came from Rachel's throat-_

"Quinn!" Rachel suddenly yelled in shock. "Oh my god! You're bleeding!"

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts quickly and held her nose. She pulled back and the blood had already begun to pool in her palm. "Goddamnit!" she cursed loudly that everyone looked back at her again. She didn't even wait for permission and ran out of the room.

Rachel hid her smile as Quinn raced out, leaving everyone questioning what had just happened. _Very interesting._

* * *

The next time, Rachel hadn't even planned it. Her uniform for gym had always been the same as far as she knew. The only difference was that she was in the sweltering heat alongside everyone else. The weather had gotten hotter and worse over the next couple of days. It was miserable.

Especially for Quinn.

The poor girl kept her eyes strictly on the stopwatch she had been given as everyone did their laps. The blonde was given the job of timing everyone for the fitness test.

Quinn looked up from her clipboard once and that was the beginning of the end. She saw Rachel at the starting line. Her face was beginning to flush under the heat and her sweat started coming out as bullets.

There she was. Her sexy legs practically shining under the boiling sun. Rachel bent down to stretch, leaving Quinn a clear view of her ass again_. Goddamnit. Does she not have any class? Those shorts are waaay too short. I can see the curve of her ass right now. _

Quinn bit her lip as Rachel bent down to the center.

_I bet those are even better spread further apart. _

Quinn ghosted her hand to her face making sure that she wasn't bleeding. She wasn't. _Thank God_.

Rachel stood up and took her place at the line. _Her t-shirt was waay too tight for her chest._ Not that Quinn noticed or anything. _She needs a bigger size. She looks like she could be suffocating in that tiny thing. Seriously, who lets her out of the house wearing clothes like that? _

"Ready? Set! Go!"

At Go! Rachel zoomed down from the starting line as fast as she could and rounded the track once.

The blonde clicked the stopwatch to stop and recorded the time._ Good, now Berry is out of the way. _She looked at the starting line and saw Brittany getting ready.

"Hey, how did I do?" Rachel asked, out of breath as she approached the blonde. "I mean, every morning I am on my elliptical for an hour. I eat regularly healthy. I run on the weekends. So I am pretty much in shape-_Whew_." She placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder to catch her breath.

Quinn froze at the touch and the sight of Berry. Her perfect brunette locks had been pulled up to a ponytail, leaving her bangs matted to her forehead with sweat. The sweat glistened on her forehead and kissed down to her neck. Quinn unconsciously swallowed. The t-shirt was now damp with sweat and you can practically see through it considering Rachel had chosen to wear white. Her breasts were definitely larger than her sweater had revealed.

"You did fine," she snapped her eyes shut as she answered harshly. "I have to time Brittany now."

"Oh, no problem, thanks Quinn," Rachel said before jogging off.

Quinn tilted her head and followed Rachel's ass as she got further. She bit the bottom of her lip and thought of all the things she could do with that girl's body. _Rachel was right; she was fit. _

That sweat wasn't getting off of Rachel's body without a nice hot shower.

_Quinn pushes Rachel against the shower stall licking and sucking at her neck. The sweet and salty taste aching Quinn even further. She tastes so good. Then she pulls on the knob to turn the water on, drenching both of them with their clothes on. The t-shirt sticking even more to Rachel's body as Quinn pulls down Rachel's shorts along with her underwear. Rachel gasps to the action and shivers to the touch as the blonde lifts her up for better entrance. Quinn leans forward against the wet body of the other girl and leans closer and closer until-_

**THUD**

Quinn felt the warm dirt against her face after a rush of pain hits her head. _How did I end up down here? _She thought to herself in a daze as she rolled over.

"Quinn, are you alright?!" Santana yelled out to her. The sun was shining brightly down on her as she looked up. The heat was magnified on her and it was unbearable. "You're bleeding again!"  
_  
God-fucking-damnit. _Quinn thought before she shut her eyes.

Gym class didn't go quite as everyone expected. Quinn had personally thought she had stopped getting bloody noses. Everyone else just kept inquiring as to why Quinn's nose had been bleeding so much.

The only person that seemed to make a connection, other than Quinn of course, was Rachel. After that episode, she had realized she had definitely been a component in her nosebleeds. The only question was: _why_?

Rachel had decided to continue her mission to find out. The weather was getting hotter but it was supposed cool down eventually.

* * *

Rachel walked into Glee. She saw the Cheerios standing together discussing something as always and saw an opportunity. _Will she get a nosebleed if I do this? _She looked down at her shirt for a second and readjusted her posture so that her chest stuck out even more.

She ran over and hugged the blonde, whose back was turned, tightly, making sure her chest was firmly pressed against her back. The blonde instantly tensed. "Brittany! Thanks for getting that flask for me considering how high it was."

Quinn felt her body freeze as Rachel's breasts pressed against her back. Her eyes rolled back slightly, relishing the sensation.

_She reaches for Rachel slowly. Her hands are trembling as they gingerly rested on the brunette's chest._

"Uhm, Rachel, I am over here," Brittany said with confusion.

_She squeezes, trying to feel as much of Rachel through the scratchy sweater. _

Rachel, using her acting skills, pulled away in shock and instantly apologized. "I am so sorry. I thought you were Brittany when I walked in."

Quinn stood stunned by the affection and the body colliding full against her backside to respond. She had a disgusted, quirked look on her face.

_Rachel's body shakes as she continues to massage. _

Rachel turned her attention to Brittany and hugged her. "Thank _you_, I mean."

"That's what you get for being a troll." Santana quipped.

Quinn bit her lip at her thoughts.

"Hey, be nice." Brittany said. "Rachel is tiny and so are you. Sometimes you ask me to reach up for things too." Santana scowled at the blonde. All of them turned their attention back to Quinn when they realized that she hadn't responded to Rachel's mistake.

_The smaller brunette throws her head back to groan-_

Quinn stood there with a blank expression on her face as a light stream of blood began to flow from her nose. Noticing the stares, she felt a stream running from her nose and ran out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Santana inquired to Brittany. "I bet the heat is getting to her head."

Rachel held back her smile as the blonde ran out.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she sat in English class, twirling her pen across from Quinn. She had kept her focus on her paper as the teacher gave out instructions. They were working in pairs and of course, she had to be paired with Quinn._ Nonetheless, this is a great opportunity for me to test Quinn some more. She hasn't had a nose bleed in days, but then again... I haven't seen her much._

The brunette placed the pen between her teeth and slowly bit it. Her tongue pressed against the tip before her lips closed on it.

Quinn had stared the whole motion and tried to stop herself. _Stop. Stop. Stop thinking about Berry. Just because she's licking the pen like that does not mean that she knows what she is doing. She is just thinking. _Rachel turned the pen between her lips. _God, I wish I was that pen. The things she could do to me. I bet she could-STOP. Fabray! Get a hold of yourself! You are not Puck. You are **not **Puck. _

Just like that, she felt heat rush to her head as she failed to stop thinking of the unthinkable. She shut her eyes and let her fantasies run wild before Rachel squealed again, letting her know that her nose began to drip onto her notebook.  
_  
She is going to be the death of me, I swear._

* * *

_It was innocent! It really was! I swear! _

Quinn cursed as she found herself in the bathroom once more with her hand covering her bloody nose.

She cursed at herself for being there again. She felt like she was getting out of control. She knew she wasn't Puck but all of her thoughts just screamed that she was.

It was a simple thing really. _Except_. Things could have gone better if Rachel had not been changing her shirt as she walked in. Her body was not what Quinn had expected. _God, her abs were definitely like a goddess's. And her breasts, they were perfect and perky in that bra.  
_  
Quinn slapped herself again as she grabbed some toilet paper. She had been forced to do a duet with Rachel because Schue managed to pull their names out of a hat together. _That stupid hat! _She only wished that Rachel had not suggested her house for them to meet at but Quinn had no other choice.

_I thought she was getting sheet music! Not changing her shirt. The weather was perfect for that hideous sweater of hers. She should not have changed. If she hadn't done that I would not have imagined me pushing her onto her bed and sliding my tongue down her chest, between her breast, and down to her navel. _

The blonde forced herself to stop thinking all together. Her thoughts were escalating even more as she realized and they were coming to her more easily. She tried her best to fight it but that only seemed to feed the flame.

So, she blanked, forcing herself to think of everything else that was not Rachel Berry. Anything. Anything possible that had nothing to do with Berry. Little did she know that things were going to only get worse.


	3. Chapter 3a

**A/N**: Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate it. I'm gonna try to change the ending soo...**Warning:** more naughty and sexy thoughts...then SEX

**A/N2: **If anyone would like to help me edit my story from...like 3 years ago, that would help tremendously. My goal before summer ends is to tie up any of my Faberry loose ends and hopefully write new ones throughout the year.

P.S. That story may contain...Nymph!Quinn...jussayin' if anyone is interested PM me, I could really use some help!

* * *

Avoiding Rachel had been a difficult feat but as long as Quinn never looked at the girl, there was no reason for her nose to bleed. She had lost so much blood that she began to wonder how she hadn't ended up at the hospital yet.

Quinn winded through the halls with her new path to avoid Rachel. She had turned a corner when all of a sudden she collided with someone else.

A loud groaned followed as both of them fell on to the ground. "Oh! Why doesn't anyone pay attention to where they are walking anymore?" the perceptible voice of Rachel Berry filled the air.

Quinn looked up in horror to find the brunette's position the same as hers: flat on her butt while attempting to rub the pain away. The only difference was that Rachel's knees were up and her plaid skirt of the day slid up revealing her panties.

The blonde felt the heat rush to her face and instantly covered her nose. The lace. The black cloth that covered there. Quinn tried to stop. She _really _did but all she could think of was Rachel's lingerie.

Secretly, Quinn knew that Rachel had worn a matching lacy bra to go with her panties. _She touches the swells of Rachel's copious breasts underneath that hideous sweater. They are soft and as she squeezes them, Rachel groans to the touch._

_The brunette doesn't even realize that one of Quinn's hands goes missing. It returns between her legs before pressing only two fingers against that spot right through the lacy fabric. She could feel Rachel's wetness on her fingers and pressed harder to elicit a gasp._

_Quinn shut her eyes and felt the dampness on her fingers. _

With a loud gasp from Rachel, Quinn eyes opened.

Rachel was now on her hands and knees infinitesimally close to the blonde. Her face donned a worried expression as she called her name again.

"Quinn, you're bleeding again," she whispered.

Quinn looked alarmed as she launched herself away from Rachel before stumbling to stand up. She couldn't even think straight. _Goddamnit, her breast. Her ass. Her luscious legs. She would wear lace on the only day of the week I've managed to run into her. I wish that I could sink my teeth through that lace and ugh-! _

_Stop turning me on! _

Quinn ran off as Rachel stood in shock about her bloody nose.

Rachel stood still and replayed what Quinn had just yelled to her.

_"Stop turning me on!"_  
_  
_Rachel's lips slowly curled into a smile with realization. _Guess I don't need this experiment anymore. It's time to start teasing Quinn Fabray._

* * *

Quinn let out a groan as she leaned back in her seat to stretch. No one was really doing any work except for Quinn in her English class as she looked around. The other kids were gossiping, throwing paper balls at each other, or texting.

She flicked at the worksheet that she was working on. _God, it's so boring._She leaned back in her seat and slumped down.

Rachel walked by, coming from the teacher's desk, and smiled at Quinn. Quinn averted her eyes as best as she could. Then, Karofsky decided to stand up and zoom right towards the smaller girl. His large body bumped into hers, causing her to lose balance.

After a loud squeal, Rachel landed on Quinn's lap, one arm draped around the blonde's shoulder to keep her from falling completely. However, thanks to Quinn's reflexes, the blonde was able to catch the girl and stop her from falling.

So there they were, for an instant, Quinn had one arm around Rachel's back and another around her waist, while Rachel had one arm around Quinn's shoulder and the other balancing herself on the desk.

"I am _so _sorry," Rachel apologized sheepishly as she looked away. "I didn't mean to land on you."

Quinn clenched her jaw and looked around for Karofsky but he was nowhere in sight. His disappearance only made her blood boil.

"It's okay; it was because Karofsky is such a Neanderthal," Quinn offered as she readjusted Rachel's weight on her legs. It wasn't that she was heavy; it just hurt in the current position.  
_  
Of course, _Quinn chose the worst course of action by parting her legs and letting Rachel slide between them.

Quinn's eyes rolled back as Rachel's ass slid against her very sensitive clit. _Fuck._

Rachel gasped at the sudden movement and when she did, she took a glance at Quinn and saw the line of red running down from her nostrils. The blonde's face was extremely flushed.

"Quinn!" Rachel jumped off the blonde quickly.

Quinn didn't wait for Rachel to say anymore. She ruffled through her backpack quickly and pulled out some tissues. "God! Berry, just go somewhere that's not here," Quinn snapped as she rushed out of the room again.

The blonde rushed into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. _Why? Goddamnit, she's always making it difficult for me. Her gasping sounds like sex. Why did I have to move? Genius! Yes, Fabray, that's how you NOT get nosebleeds: by letting Berry's ass fall right between your legs. Are you happy now?!_

* * *

Glee was the worst because Quinn knew she was forced to make contact with the girl somehow. They were always blocked right next to each other during numbers.

What made it worse was that rehearsing in Glee was the only time that Rachel wore normal clothes. They all wore jeans and various t-shirts.

Except Quinn noticed Rachel's shirt because of its deep v-neck line. Of course, the _sensible _thing to do was to ignore it. But as Rachel sang next to her, the shorter girl bent slightly forward and Quinn had a clear view of her cleavage. What made it worse was that Rachel somehow sang to her with a shine in her eyes.

_Come and get it._

Don't make me come and get it.

Quinn berated herself trying not to think. Her eyes fixated themselves on Rachel's lips. _God, let me kiss her. They look so good right now. _She bit her lip to stop herself.

_The t-shirt falls to side of the piano letting the cool breeze caress Rachel's skin. She whimpers as Quinn moves to lift her onto the piano. A dull thud follows with a giggle as the blonde works her way down the column of her neck. She bites down hard, sure to leave a mark, and sure to receive a melodious groan from Rachel. She pushes herself further against Rachel-_

**_CRASH_**

Quinn found herself on her butt when she missteps up the platform. Everyone heard and instantly turned to her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she bent down to ask her. She placed her hand gently on Quinn's shoulder before rubbing it.

Quinn flushed hard and felt a stream of warm liquid run down her lip. She used two fingers to touch the dampness and saw red. She scowled. "Goddamnit!" And as everyone expected, she ran out of the room.

Rachel stuck her tongue out with a wink. _Well, that's what you get Quinn. _She tried to keep the laugh to herself as the others milled about.

* * *

As Quinn realized, she was getting worse by the day. She thought that by avoiding Rachel, it would help to stop her nose from bleeding. However, when they actually did run into each other, Quinn felt like her skin was on fire and her mind was racing at a million miles per hour. The simple thoughts easily turned into sexual fantasies that only caused the blonde to bleed profusely and when Rachel would touch her, Quinn was near passing out if she didn't run away.

Rachel would always hide a smirk as Quinn ran off. The infinite amount of teasing the girl was entertaining. However, the singer knew that she needed to kick it up a notch or two. Because the subtle touches and staged moans/groans/gasps/etc could only do so much to Quinn when they made contact.

Quinn was sitting in the library working on her homework while Santana and Brittany were beginning to make out across the table from her.

She looked up and saw them at it. "Could you two _lay off _of each other for like 10 minutes?" she snapped, throwing her pencil at the couple.

Both of them pulled away. Santana sent her the darkest glare she could.

"Q, just because _you_ aren't getting any does not mean that you should cockblock," Santana hissed angrily. Quinn looked aghast that Santana said that.

"Wait, isn't it hard for Quinn to get any with her nosebleeds?" Brittany chimed in.

"It's only because she's having sick fantasies about _Berry _every single time the little midget bends over."

Quinn's eyes widened as Santana threw her a smirk.

"No! I do not have fantasies about Rachel!" Quinn vehemently protested. "Just because she just happens to be around when my nose starts to bleed does not mean that I am having fantasies about her."

"Okay, so are you saying that you didn't have a fantasy when she was in gym class in her ridiculously short shorts and tight t-shirt the other day? Or when Karofsky knocked her onto your lap today in English after you just happened to let her slide between your legs?" Santana argued.

Santana rolled her eyes back and let out a moan, mocking Quinn's reaction. Quinn's jaw dropped.

"Oh! You forgot when Quinn yelled at Rachel the other day!" Brittany added. Quinn gave her a confused look before Brittany gave a strikingly good impression of Quinn saying, "Stop turning me on!"

Quinn dropped her head onto the table in embarrassment. "I actually said that out loud?" she groaned out.

"Yeah, you did, and I am surprised that Berry hasn't used that to her advantage to make your nose bleed on purpose."

"Yes, she has been, S."

Quinn looked up to what Brittany had just said. _Berry has been teasing me the whole time? When the fuck did that happen? _

"She's been teasing her since that day she hugged you," Brittany noted with a smile before nipping at Santana's neck. Quinn looked at Brittany in shock.

_Goddamnit, no wonder I have been bleeding more than usual. Her breasts were all over my back and she was using that to test me. Oh, what about those lacy panties, I bet that was a set up too. The pen thing, god, she wouldn't normally do that. But, it was so sexy. I really really wish, I was that pen._

"Q." Quinn looked up. "You're bleeding again." Santana looked disgusted at her while Brittany worked at her neck. "If you want to stop the nosebleeds, then you're going to have to do something about it. It's really disgusting to know when you're all hot and bothered."

Quinn smirked at Santana, the nosebleed forgotten. "It is on now. Remember, it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing."


End file.
